Valentines day for Starfire
by ILOVECARTOONS
Summary: Starfire deosn't know about Valentines Day. Guess who she askes... RobStar
1. Sneaky hands and close faces

My first story wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm excited. I hope you like it.

It was an uneventful February day for Starfire at titans tower.

"Huuuuuuh," the alien sighed as she stared out the window. She had nothing to do. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games. Raven was in her room doing who know what, and Robin had gone into town to get some much needed groceries.

"I might as well go into town," she said to nobody. When she got outside she noticed it was a beautiful sunny day.

When she landed on the shore of Jump City she noticed it was decorated with pink, red, and white hearts. There were also couples walking around everywhere. "Hmmm, it must be some kind of holiday. I'll have to ask Robin about it later." He face getting hot when thinking about their masked leader.

She spent some time looking at all the shop windows with the Valentines Day decoration, completely oblivious to all the guys that were staring at her, some with dates.

She was just looking at a window with heart shaped chocolates when a guy came walking up to her. "Hey cutie, what's a hot girl like you walking alone on a day like this?"

"What is so special about today?" she asked, curious.

"Wha… Its valentine day! Don't you know what that is?"

"No, I'm not exactly from here," she said sadly.

"Well I'll show you around." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"Would you really?" She said without noticing the guy's face.

"Sure" he smirked.

They had been walking a while with the guy showing starfire all the little shops when he got a funny look on his face. Starfire was admiring some hearts handing off a street lamp when she felt something snake around her waist…

(use your imagination)

"Owwww…" he said.

"Klorbag," Starfire muttered as she went by.

Just then

Robin had finally finished with all the grocery shopping and was walking down the street when he happened to see Starfire walking down the street. But wait, who was that guy she was with. Just then he saw the guy put his hand around her waist…

"Ouch," he said cringing, "but he deserved it."

Starfire was walking away so he hurried to catch up with her.

"Starfire wait." He called. She stopped and turned to see him running up to her with grocery bags in his arms. She felt kind of guilty for some reason. 'Why do I feel guilty, its not my fault that guy was a creep!'

Robin had caught up to her. "Hi Starfire, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Robin, I am look at these beautiful decorations." She sat down on the curb. "What is Valentines Day? It is written everywhere on the decorations."

"Oh yeah, its Valentines Day today, I almost forgot." He said.

"So what is it?" she asked.

His face grew hot. Sometimes he wished she didn't always ask him. How was he going to explain this?

"Uuhhhh….Its kind of a holiday where friends get each other gifts and couples celebrated. It's a holiday celebrating love."

"Oh" she said. It had gotten very awkward. She was looking away.

"We should probably get going," Robin said.

Starfire turned to him and her face turned red. She hadn't realized how close he was. Their faces were an inch apart.

Robin looked away trying to hide his beat red face. "Want to go back to the tower.

"Okay Robin" Starfire said, embarrassed.


	2. Gifts

YAY! My second chapter! Sorry it took so long. I had writers block. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Here you go.

When Starfire got back to the tower she immediately went to her room to think about what had just happened. 'What just happened? Robin's face was so close…' her face turned red. Her heart was pounding.

Just then someone knocked at her door. She went and opened the door.

"Happy Valentines Day Starfire!" He said happily as he held our a little store bought valentine.

"Uh… Thanks Beastboy."

"Now I have to give one to Raven," He started down the hall towards Ravens room. Starfire noticed that Ravens valentine was much bigger and homemade.

She looked at the little card that had a picture of a little dog saying "Will you be mine?"

"Wait! Didn't Robin say friends give each other gifts? I must go get gifts for my friends." She rushed out of her room and towards the front entrance and toward the city. When she got there she began looking through the shops to find gifts.

"Oh, this will be perfect for Raven," she said as she looked at poster of a raven perched on a dead tree in front of an old spooky house. She continued looking through shops until she found a stuffed kitten that looked just like Beastboy in kitten form and a new video game for Cyborg.

'What should I get Robin?' she thought. She kept on looking through the shops until she found a clockwork toy robin that could fly with a remote control. 'Well, I can't find anything better, I hope he likes it.'

She set off for the tower to give her friends her gifts.

Meanwhile…

Robin was pacing his room trying to asses what had just happened. His mind was racing and his face was still red. 'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' he thought. He decided he would work out in the gym.

He was just going over to the punching bag when Beastboy came into the gym.

"Hi Robin! I got you a valentine, here you go," he said as he handed Robin a little card that had a bear saying 'You're awesome'. "Now I just have to give Cyborg one, Bye."

Robin looked down at the card "Oh yeah! I forgot about the valentine I got for Starfire!"

He went to go find Starfire and give her the box of chocolates he had gotten her.

When he got to her room he saw that she wasn't there so he went to look around the tower. He saw raven sitting and reading a book.

"Raven, have you seen Starfire?" he asked.

"Yeah, she rushed toward the door saying something about valentines day gifts."

"Okay Raven, thanks." He would just have to wait until starfire got back.

Sorry this chapter is short and boring. The next chapter will be better, I promise!


	3. BFF

Wow, this took soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update. I kinda lost interest but then had a good idea to continue it. I hope nobody was in suspense of this fic.

………………………………………

Starfire decided to walk the rest of the way to the shore because it was such a nice day out. She wanted to relish the warm sun that was so rare in the cold month of February. She walked down the sidewalk, more self-conscious of other guys stares than before. And for some reason her thoughts kept on drifting back to Robin.

She passed a shop window when something in the window caught her eye. She turned to the window to see a necklace with a heart on it. On closer inspection she noticed that it was tow necklaces attached together by the heart. She saw that the heart split apart to seem broken without the other heart.

She suddenly regretted getting Robin the little toy robin. She went inside to examine the two necklaces more thoroughly. They were a beautiful silver and the heart had a perfect seem where the two halves came together.

"I hope Robin won't mind to gifts," She said to herself as she brought the necklaces to the check out counter.

When she left the shop she took the necklaces out of the bag and looked at them again. She noticed that the when the two halves were together they spelled out the letters BFF.

'I will have to ask Robin about that later,' she thought.

………………………..

When she got back to the tower, she went to her room to wrap her presents. The necklace she got already had a cheap white velvet box for it, so she didn't need to wrap that.

When she had finally gotten them all wrapped, she went to give her friends the gifts. She went to Raven's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" said a voice from inside the room.

"Raven, I have gotten you a gift for the day of valentines," she said happily.

Raven opened the door and took the gift. When she had pulled off the paper, she look appraisingly at the poster. She smiled, "Thanks Stafire."

"I welcome you, and wish you a happy day of valentines," Starfire said cheerfully.

"You too Starfire, Oh, by the way, I think Robin was looking for you."

"He was?" she pondered, "Maybe he has the valentine for me."

Raven smiled and closed her door. She walked over to her dresser and put the poster next to the valentine Beast Boy had given her.

Starfire started down the hallway, she passed the gym when she noticed that Cyborg was working out.

"Friend! I have a Valentine for you!" She called.

"Oh, hey Star," Cyborg said and put down the weights he was lifting. He walked over to the doorway where she was standing.

"Here you go," she said as she gave him the package. "Now I must find Robin and Beastboy. Do you know where they are?"

"Last I saw of Beast Boy he was in the kitchen. I'm not quite sure where Robin is," he tore the paper off of the gift to reveal the newest video game that was out. "Boo-Ya, I've been eyeing this game for a while,"

"I am glad you like it," she said, smiling, "Now I must find the others." She set off down the hallway as Cyborg ran to the living room to try his new game. She went to the kitchen and saw Beast Boy making pancakes.

"Greetings Beast Boy, and a happy day of Valentines to you," she said cheerfully.

"Hiya Star! Want some pancakes?" Star looked at the pancakes to see that they were in the shape of hearts.

"Thank you, but no. I have a gift for you," she replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course Beast Boy," she handed him the wrapped up stuffed kitten. He eaferly tore off the paper and examined the stuffed creature.

"Awesome! Thanks Star," he cried happily.

"I welcome you, and Beastboy? Could you please tell me if you have seen Robin?" she asked.

"Ummm… I think I saw him heading for the roof," Beast Boy replied.

"Thank you Beast Boy," she said.

…………………

Starfire was just about to open the door to the roof, when the door opened to reveal Robin standing there.

"Oh, hey Star. I was looking for you. I want you to have this," he said as he handed her the box of chocolates.

"OH thank you Robin," she said gleefully and brought out the little clockwork robin.. "I also have something for you."

Robin took the little toy and looked at it, "Gee, thanks," he said, trying to sound happy.

"There's something else too," Starfire said quietly. She took out the little box and opened it. She gently took out the two necklaces and held them apart. She gave one to Robin. "See, my heart is broken without you. That is what the necklaces mean, yes?"

Robin felt his face getting hot. "Uhh, actually it means Best Friends Forever. But I guess it could mean that as well."

"Why not?" Starfire asked, puzzled. "You are my best friend, are you not?"

"Yeah well---" he was cut off by the sound of alarms from the tower. He sighed. "We'd better see what's up."

…………………………

Well, how do you like it? Sorry once again on it taking so long to update. Just pester me about updating and don't stop until I feel to guilty to not update next time. That might work.


End file.
